


【山龟】   擒妖记

by lesliestar85



Category: PRS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliestar85/pseuds/lesliestar85
Summary: OOC 低俗抓妖文人物背景：修仙门派的师兄弟，同一门派不同师傅师尊  喜爷爷山下智久 师从泷泽君  主武器 斩妖刀龟梨和也 师从堂本君  主武器 灭魂扇
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 1





	【山龟】   擒妖记

这个该死的淫妖！！山下智久边走边咒骂着，追踪这个淫妖已经有很长一段时间了，本以为这次可以把它擒拿住，没想到又被这狡猾的妖怪逃走了，自己还受了不小的伤，越想越是有一些气闷。早知道会这样就不和龟梨和也分开了，落单了还中了淫妖的计，心里超不爽！要是被龟梨和也看到自己现在这个狼狈的样子实在太尴尬了。

这次师尊派他俩结伴下山收服的妖孽是一只淫妖，据说这个淫妖在这里祸害了不少的平民，淫妖善于读心可以看透人心善于蛊惑，又靠着自己貌美且亦男亦女的样子诱骗年轻的壮年男子交合，然后摄取他们的元阳修炼自己的妖术，不少男子被吸干后立即就变成了一具干尸，老百姓们现在都不敢外出，甚至门内几个低阶的入门弟子下山做任务的时候都被淫妖所害，这个妖孽的行为简直有违天道！！等他恢复了一定要把这个妖孽打到灰飞烟灭！！！

山下智久来到了一个山洞准备调息恢复一下，他找了一块看起来干净的地方坐下，但是调息了一段时间之后感觉身体越来越奇怪了，经脉里面仿佛有一团火在四窜，慢慢的那团火往小腹那里去了。他觉得浑身发热难受的仿佛要爆炸一样，想起刚刚来的时候路过一潭瀑布去凉快一下也好，于是他起身来到了瀑布下冲洗着身体的燥热，然而冰冷的瀑布并没有缓解身体里的热度，反而因为他多次运转着体内的真气变的越来越热！不一会山下智久听到旁边传来了淫妖的笑声，刚想要祭出体内的法器只觉得心口一痛眼前一片金光晕了过去。。。

等到再次醒来自己已经被淫妖的困仙锁锁住了。淫妖此时正上下打量着他。

“呵呵呵呵呵，没想到山下君中了我的淫毒还能支撑那么久呢，不亏是泷泽君最得意的弟子，恩~奴家看看你那么俊俏的脸我可有点不舍得把你吸干了呢。怎么样？中了淫毒的感觉可不好受吧，一会热一会痒的。要不要奴家帮帮你呀？要知道如果不解毒的话死状很可怕的哟。”说着靠在了山下智久的身上，抚摸着他蜜色壮硕的胸肌。

“滚！！！”被绑住的山下智久恨的要死要不是之前的一时疏忽怎么会落到这样的境地，如果被龟梨和也看到。。。山下智久不敢想象下去。

“啊咧，没想到山下君竟然如此贞洁呢，要知道和我做过可是会让你体验到升天的快感哦！”说着淫妖竟然当着山下智久的面褪去了身上的薄纱，露出了裸露的身体，那是一个有着女性酮体男性下体的身体。淫妖对着山下智久展示着自己引以为豪的身体，并且用双手抚摸揉搓着自己的性器发出了羞人的呻吟。山下智久看了一眼就闭起了双眼，因为淫毒的关系看到这个画面身上更加燥热难耐了，不知道自己的理智还能坚持多久。但是不知道为什么这个时候听着淫妖的呻吟他脑海里面浮现的脸是龟梨和也的脸。 唔，这个时候想到那个万年冰山真的是太糟糕了。山下暗自唾弃自己怎么可以对龟梨有这样的心思。。。可是那些画面浮现在脑海里面让他特别的兴奋。他的身体也起了明显的反应。。。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

此时的龟梨和也并不知道有人对他有如此的遐思，一边懊恼着不该和山下怄气甩手就走了，一边又气山下每次见面总要开口先怼他几句，以前玩的好的时候叫自己小龟，现在见到自己居然客客气气的叫龟梨君？？还老是和那群小心眼的对头在一起喝酒，今天居然还说自己是一匹孤狼？？真是有气没地撒，啧！！等会碰到那个妖  
怪定要打个满地开花让自己顺顺气！

他沿着山下留下的记印来到了瀑布附近，没想到浮现在他眼前的是裸露着的淫妖和被绑  
着的山下，那个淫荡的妖孽正对山下君动手动脚的欲行不轨之事，龟梨不由得气红了眼，黑  
着一张冰山脸足下一点向淫妖飞去，凌空结起一个结界困住了淫妖，趁着淫妖欲火焚身还没  
反应过来祭出了体内的灭魂扇和自己的契约兽小兰，小兰是一只成年的食妖兽最喜欢吞食妖  
物，战斗力不低于一个普通的筑基期的修士。小兰一出来就闻到了妖怪的味道，它特别的兴  
”奋冲着淫妖的方向跑去，淫妖正在兴头上一时没有察觉两大杀神的靠近，还没来得及穿好衣服就和龟梨和也打了起来，任淫妖的法力再深厚也招架不住这突然出现气势汹汹的一人一兽，相互对了十几招就渐渐有点落了下风。不由得又眼珠一转使出花招淫言荡语的开始调戏起龟梨君来。

“哎呦呦，又来了一个俊俏的小郎君哟，快来一起和我们快活哟。细皮嫩肉的看的奴  
家又湿了起来了。”  
淫妖没有想到的是越是调戏龟梨君的脸色越是不好，抿着嘴下手更加凶狠了起来，趁着淫妖分心的间隙，龟梨和也替山下松了绑并且狠狠瞪了山下一眼，山下心头不由一惊：‘糟糕，龟梨君又生我气了吧。’还没来得及回神就看到淫妖往他这里冲来“哎呦呦，山下君~你看看奴家身上都被打红了呢”一边说着一边又敞开了自己的衣服。山下不由得心下大怒忍痛祭出斩妖刀迎头向淫妖劈去。。。淫妖本想要靠着山下发呆的瞬间又使出  
旧花招遁走的，没想到这个看上去老老实实的嫩头儿迎面就是夺命一刀。这哪里是嫩头儿，那凶神恶煞表情简直就是地狱的活阎王！！

身中要害的淫妖还没来得及讨饶就被身后追来的龟梨和也一掌震断了经脉，吐出一口黑血，奄奄一息又怨毒的看了山下智久一眼恶狠狠的吼道：“呵呵呵呵。。。。别得意，中的淫毒还没解呢，说不定呢。。。小郎君的死状比我还可怖哈哈。。我。。。可知道你心底的秘密。。。”说完瞟了一眼站在山下旁边的龟梨和也。“还有你的  
不轨之心。。。”淫妖指了指龟梨和也，还没来得及说完小兰扑了上去一口吞下了这个淫妖。

吞完淫妖小兰舒服的抖了抖身上的毛伸了个懒腰用头又蹭了蹭龟梨和也仿佛在求主人的表扬，龟梨和也揉了揉小兰蓬松的毛发，拍了拍它：“小兰最厉害了。”的到表扬小兰开心的绕着龟梨走了两圈又坐下对着山下抖了抖身上的毛，仿佛在对山下示威？？山下智久看了心下倒是有点羡慕小兰，‘喂! 怎么不来表扬一下我的？我也出力了呀~’

龟梨和也抚了抚打斗后凌乱的衣袖收回了武器向着他走来，迎风飘来一阵熟悉的茉莉香气让山下智久不由心头一荡，那种羞于启齿的感觉又一次袭来了，这个感觉似乎比之前更加的厉害加上刚刚斩妖又动用了真气身体更加的难受了，察觉出山下的异常表现，龟梨和也有些焦急的靠近了他“山下君，没事吧？你的情况看上去不太好。”

山下智久这个时候浑身热的头昏脑涨的，看到龟梨和也突然靠近自己放大的脸还有那股身体的香气顿时下体起了反应，他只能用手挡住重要部位，往后退了几步，忽然脚下一软因为毒发又一次晕了过去。

龟梨和也有点无奈，每次遇到山下智久总没有好事，摇了摇头只能让小兰背起山下智久来到之前路过的山洞让他休息一会，龟梨和也感受到现在山下的气息非常的紊乱，他在山洞口下了禁制。现在没有人可以发现他们，没有外人的打扰也可以让山下君好好调息，不至于受到影响走火入魔，至于淫妖下的淫毒他取出随身带着的芥子里面藏着的一些古籍翻找解除淫毒的方法。看了很多本书这解除淫毒的方法挺简单就是需要通过交合。

“啧，交合！真是开玩笑现在去哪里给他找人？”龟梨和也头疼，要知道如果淫毒不解毒发的话会经脉爆裂而死。 

“真是有点难办了！”一向冷静自持的龟梨和也有点焦急的揉了揉头发。

过了很久山下君的情况似乎不是很好，原本小麦色的肌肤现在都烧红了，汗水早已打湿了头发一缕缕贴在脸上，嘴里还絮絮叨叨的说着什么。龟梨和也有点担心他的情况走过去探了一下他的脉息。刚靠近就被山下智久一把抱住扑倒在他的怀里。

“喂，放开我！山下君你清醒一点！”山下智久没有任何的回应。双手牢牢的箍住龟梨和也，仿佛害怕他下一秒就会逃走似的整个身子紧紧的贴住他，任凭龟梨怎么挣脱也丝毫不肯松手，越是挣脱山下越是用力的抱紧他，他能感受到山下的身体真的热的仿佛烧热的炭火  
这个情况下真有点担心他会走火入魔经脉爆裂，心下一软也就不在反抗任由山下抱着了。也许。。。自己还是怀念这个熟悉的怀抱啊。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

山下智久仿佛做了一个很长的梦，梦里又回忆起幼年的他和龟梨从遥远的小岛来到蓬莱学艺还记得那时候一直叫龟梨小龟，不像现在见面了客气疏离的叫他龟梨君，幼年的龟梨还不像现在这样整天像座冰山似的，每天都喜欢和他黏在一起，他们只要在一起总有说不完的话，早上一起练功，晚上靠在一个床铺在月色下聊天。他还记得小龟的身上很好闻的茉莉香气，小龟的笑容很甜比山下小镇上老婆婆卖的糯米团子都甜，小龟的眼睛里面有像星河一样闪耀，睫毛也像两把扇子一扇一扇的煽动着自己的心房。可是因为小龟和他分别拜入不同的师门去了不同的山修炼。俩人在一起碰面的时间少了。小龟的师傅堂本君特别特别的严厉，小龟除了练功就是练功，几乎除了睡觉吃饭就是练功，根本没有和他独处的时间。  
他听说小龟因为白白瘦瘦老是被别的师兄弟笑话像女孩子，为了这个小龟经常和那些师兄弟打架，大家打不过他就慢慢排挤他，因为小龟的勤学苦练进步很快特别得师尊和其他前辈的喜欢大家就更加嫉妒他了。  
那些年因为自己经常跟着师傅泷泽君出去游历，和小龟之前的热络感也渐渐的淡了，每次回到门派看到小龟都是一个人独来独往，就连和同一师门的几位师兄也不爱打交道。有几次自己任务回来特地去找小龟也被他师兄赤西拉去喝酒了。好几次都没有好好说上话。他故意去找他，小龟看到他和赤西在一起不打招呼扭头就走了。他心里也有点怨念小龟这是讨厌我了吗？说实话这些年来不知道为什么只要想到小龟自己心里老是闷闷的，小龟为什么不理我不来黏着我了？这是山下智久目前人生中最大的一个疑问。

这次任务要不是师尊喜多川指名要他俩一起出去，山下内心是不想和小龟一起的，那么多年都没有一起了，心里多少还是有点说不清的隔阂的，俩人一路上除了彼此交流淫妖的情报也没什么话，他自己心里又觉得别扭。在听着小龟滔滔不绝的商讨对付淫妖的计策时，自己也不知道怎么回事忍不住问小龟这些年为什么要做个孤狼？是仗着自己艺高人胆大吗？

最后当然是弄了俩人不欢而散，小龟拂袖而去，其实话说出口那一刹那自己也觉得过分了，想去把小龟追回来又拉不下面子纠结的要命，脑子里想着怎么去道歉把他哄回来心里烦得很。要不是因为这个也许也不会着了淫妖的道！山下心里越想越郁闷懊悔，身体里面的热流又在经脉里面乱串，骨头里面像有虫子在噬咬般。闭上眼脑海里面浮现的就是小龟的脸，皙白如玉的肌肤，他乌黑蓬松的头发，他的红艳艳又晶莹欲滴的嘴唇。。。

渐渐的他感觉到自己的下体似乎有点难受身体也好热，实在是有点忍受不住这种痛苦呻吟了出来，这时候感觉有个冰凉的身体靠近了自己，他张开眼那个熟悉的人放大的脸出现在了面前出于本能他拽过这个身体让他更紧的贴近自己，‘绝不在让他从我身边逃走了！’山下暗自下定了决心，用力箍住自己怀中这个乱动的身体。这个身体传来淡淡的熟悉的茉莉香让自己的到了缓解。但是很快他感觉到自己下体的反映更难受了，所有的热流都往那处去了，又炙热又瘙痒的感觉他现在只想找到一个突破口。。。

感到怀中人不在抗拒自己，一个翻身把他压倒了身下，把嘴唇敷了上去就像一条渴水的鱼儿不停吮吸着对方口中的津液。朦胧中他看到怀中人仿佛带着的眼泪，他用手抚摸着怀中人想要安慰他，他嘴唇和自己想象中一样的柔软，忍不住拿起手指去触碰。

“小龟你为什么躲着我，为什么每次来找你你都要走开？不是说好了要一起修炼以后一起去游历吗？为什么师尊派你这次和我一起行动你那么不情愿？”

龟梨被他这一连串质问给问懵了，什么为什么明明是你每次来了都不理我啊？？？抱着他的人儿说着说着仿佛受了委屈绝了噘嘴眼角湿润了起来，龟梨情不自禁的用指尖拂去了他的泪 滴：“唔。。。对不起，我只是觉得你可能和别人一样厌烦我。你很久很久没有叫过我小龟了，我以为。。。唔。。。”

炽热的吻封住了龟梨的嘴唇，山下君的吻就像他的刀法一样霸道又具有侵略性，用舌头撬开他的牙关扫过他口中每一个位置交缠吮吸着他的舌尖恨不得要将他连同灵魂一起吞下腹中中。。。。

“山下，唔。。。”龟梨和也想要制止他，然而山下智久的手早已在龟梨和也分神的时候把他的外衣褪去。他拉起龟梨和也的手将他引像自己的欲望凝结之处，被情欲吞噬的山下沙哑着说“小龟，帮帮我。。。”

龟梨和也的脸瞬间红了，怎么帮？他想起以前和山下一起背着师傅们悄悄看过的小画本，脑海里迅速浮现那些画面。。。

“啊哈。。。小龟我好难受，快要支撑不住了。。。啊。。。”龟梨握着他的炙热之物，  
山下的裘裤也已经被分泌出的爱液打湿了，龟梨手里只能笨拙的上下摇动让山下缓解一下。

“小龟。。。哈啊啊。。。快一点”一边说着一边去拽下自己的裤子让龟梨的手完全包裹住自己的欲望之处不停的撸动着速度越来越快。。。。。。一直到白色的液体喷射在龟梨的脸上和脖颈处。

“哈啊。。。额。。对不起。。。小龟我弄脏你的脸了。”说完山下亲了龟梨的脸庞，用自己的舌头替龟梨和也清洁了起来。就像平时龟梨和也的小兰一样舔着龟梨的脖颈处仿佛那是最甜美的蜜糖一般。在龟梨的脖颈处留下了湿漉漉晶莹的痕迹。

龟梨已经被现在这个状况弄得整个人完全懵住了，他只是受师尊指名下山来做个任务啊！！！为什么会这样？？？为什么山下会这样对自己？虽然虽然自己心里对山下也有别的不可言明的一些情节在，可是。。。还没等龟梨和也反映过来山下已经忍耐不住了他粗鲁的撕开了龟梨君的衣物，用自己的舌尖挑逗着龟梨胸前的蓓蕾，另一只手用指尖去触碰着龟梨和也敏感的腰部，他能感受到龟梨和也因为紧张而绷紧的肌肉。

“放松，我不会弄疼你的，以前一起修炼的时候就觉得小龟的敏感点在腰部呢。”说完又继续用舌尖噬舔着龟梨君的耳廓，龟梨和也白皙的肌肤被情欲刺激的泛起了粉色。

他知道自己拒绝不了山下，从第一眼遇见的时候就明白，自己根本抵抗不了山下对自己的任何请求。就像现在这样能和他变成最亲密的关系也算是了却了自己心头的那个少年时期无法言明的夙愿吧。明了自己的内心之后，龟梨也渐渐的放开了自己，既然无法自己无法抗拒山下君那  
就那就和他一起沉溺在这次抵死的缠绵之中吧。

“嗯。。。唔，我的小龟也好敏感呢，这里也湿了呢”说着又抚弄着龟梨的勃起，手里的力道也加重了，一边观察着龟梨君的表情不断刺激揉弄着龟梨君敏感的龟头和马眼处，看着龟梨的反应来调节着自己的节奏。‘嘿嘿，虽然这些技巧都是从书上看来的但是小龟好像很受用呢’山下这时候居然还暗自窃喜起来。

“啊。。。啊啊啊。。。不要。。。”未经人事的龟梨根本承受不住这样的刺激忍不住呻吟了起来，这令山下更加的兴奋，想要更加去刺激龟梨和也。

龟梨只觉得下面一暖，山下已经用嘴含住了自己的勃起，并且用舌头不停的交缠搅动着自己的柱体。一边发出淫靡又让他羞耻的吞吐声，一边抬眼从下往上看着他的表情。肉体和视觉的双重刺激侵袭着龟梨，他只觉得自己大脑一片空白，多年凝结的欲望就倾泻而出。那种难以形容的高潮快感让他自己的身体控制不住的颤抖了起来。山下舔了舔自己的嘴唇抬起自己的桃花眼看着龟梨：“小龟的味道很好呢，要试试吗”说一只手抚住龟梨的后脑勺又覆上了龟梨的嘴唇。。。高潮退却后的龟梨和也被他的舌尖搅弄的又湿了起来。

“我的小龟也很色啊。。。”山下在龟梨的耳边轻轻的呢喃着，又开始在他的颈项处留下了红痕。

“我想要把小龟身上的敏感处都找出来呢。”一边说着一边揉捏着龟梨的白嫩细滑的臀肉。

‘这个微笑的魔鬼！’梨内心吐槽着，明明长了一副人畜无害的善良样子为什么那么坏！太可恶了！什么淫毒不淫毒的这人一定是装疯卖傻！想到这里有点生气的推了山下。

山下感觉到龟梨眼神中的不善于是说道：“小龟，唔。。。你看看我。。。我的毒还没有解呢。唔。。。这里又难受起来了。”一边说着一边又拉着龟梨的手去摸自己的勃起处。 

“你摸摸看，真的好烫啊，小龟我想。。。。那里。。。可以吗？”虽然是在询问但是行动却根本没有征得对方同意，手早就已经揉捏起龟梨的臀肉来。

“小龟，唔。。。你后面好紧呢。”山下一边亲吻着龟梨的耳后敏感处自己的手指已经深入龟梨身后的蜜穴之中，内部的嫩肉包裹着他的手指那种紧致的感觉让他加快了扩张的速度，另一个手指不停拨动着龟梨胸前的豆乳，试图让龟梨分心，山下的手指慢慢抽动搅弄着穴口慢慢一根手指变成了两根。。。三根。。。是时候了！山下取出藏在芥子里面的油膏涂在穴口处，加上山下勃起处分泌出透明的爱液帮助着主人顺利的进入了龟梨的身体。

“啊。。。山下！”龟梨和也沉溺在快感中忽然被进入身体仿佛撕裂般的疼痛。“啊。。。小龟放松。很快就舒服了。”山下进入的一瞬间也被龟梨的紧致挤压的生疼，一边抚慰亲吻着身下的人儿，一边缓缓的摇动胯部，让自己冷静一下以免这销魂的紧致让自己发狂弄伤龟梨。“小龟，放松一点，唔。。。你快夹断我了。。。”山下浓重的鼻音在龟梨耳边响起，心下不由得一软，‘果然对他是没有一点办法的啊。。。’于是只得任由山下操纵着自己的身体。慢慢的自己身体也滚烫了起来，他能感受到在自己身体里摇动的山下，没有想到自己曾经对他的遐思今天竟然成真，少年时期俩人同卧一榻的情景又在脑海中浮起，那时候经常趁着山下熟睡时偷看他的睡颜。。。

在山下的爱抚操纵下自己的身体也变的好奇怪后穴渐渐的从疼痛变得适应了内穴变得敏感又瘙痒起来，对山下的每一次撞击都变得更加的期待和迎合，甚至连腰都慢慢的弓起翘高自己的臀部让自己和山下贴合撞击的更加激烈。山下也感受到了龟梨的迎合动作也更加快了起来春袋和腹部撞击着白嫩的臀部声音淫靡又销魂，想到平日里老是冷着一张冰山脸对着自己的龟梨君现在那淫荡渴求的样子，山下有点控制不住了停了下来那包裹的紧致让自己恨不得永远都融化在里面。怪不得会有人双修！！那是多么快乐的事情！！尤其是对着自己喜欢的人，兴奋欢喜的感觉实在是有点控制不住了，他弯腰用舌尖舔弄着龟梨的背脊，敏感带的双重刺激让龟梨又颤抖了起来。

龟梨想要这一刻再久一些，不想他们那么快就分开。他转头回吻着山下，吻技青涩却又认真。用自己的吻回应着山下仿佛在诉说着自己这些年来对山下那些无法道明的情愫。这仿佛不真实的情景与幸福让他眼角渐渐的湿润了起来。

龟梨的深吻让山下的欲望之处更加的粗胀了起来，胯部更加激烈的撞击，一只手也包裹住了龟梨的勃起处上下撸动着。体内山下的粗壮滚烫的感觉让龟梨感觉自己的身体都快要融化了，他甚至想要山下也融化在自己的身体里面，俩人永远都不要分开。“啊。。。山下君请不要再离开。。我了。。。啊。。。。。”

龟梨的呻吟和告白让山下的快感达到了巅峰，俩人几乎同时颤抖着将滚烫的欲望之液喷射而出，山下感觉自己的幸福感和快感交织着他。

本他只是觉得自己这次是借着淫毒装疯卖傻的强迫了龟梨，他这些年对龟梨的念想只是单方面的，没有想到自己的小龟对自己也是有情的。他从龟梨的吻里面明白了自己这些年来不是单相思！绝对不是单相思！明明就是两情相悦啊！！为什么自己那么傻要错过那么多时间？想到这里自己又激动又懊悔。

“对不起，小龟，其实我一直喜欢你。”

“我也是。。。可以叫你智久吗”

“可以，只要你高兴，以后只许你一个人叫。”

现在真不知道是不是要谢谢那个该死的淫妖了！！！


End file.
